Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by RitSuYue
Summary: [COMPLETE] Botan's not as cheery as you think. She hides it from the world, but when Hiei discovers the truth, he finds her new side particularly interesting. [HieixBotan]
1. I Am Who I Am

Another multi-chapter story. That makes two! Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Every Rose Has It's Thorns

Chapter One : I Am Who I Am

_Death is beautiful,  
No matter what you see.  
It could be a skeleton with a black cloak,  
Or a breath-taking maiden.  
No matter what form death is in,  
It will steal your soul,  
Leading you where ever you're meant to go.  
No matter what you say,  
It will not answer,  
It will steal you away.  
Anyway you look at it, death is truly beautiful..._

_Botan's POV_

I sat up in my bed and winced at the bright colors that greeted me. I hated those colors, but I needed to be convincing if they had to believe in 'bubbly' ferry girl. My mask was off rarely, it was only off when I was sure it was ok. I got up and went to dress in my usual clothes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. A pink kimono. It was a wonder I haven't gone blind from these brightening colors. But I slid it on without fuss. No one has ever seen through my mask. I've spent too many years perfecting it. They could never know that I was truly a **grim** reaper. This is my real self, never noticed by anyone... At least I thought I was unnoticed...

I stepped into Koenma's office and saw Ayame and Koenma happily chatting. I felt like gagging, for those two always acted so lovey-dovey when they were together.

"Hello Koenma-sama, Ayame-chan!" My perky mask was on again.

"Oh, hello Botan!" Koenma smiled at me and I smiled back. My fake smiles seemed so real to them. How foolish. "There's not much today, why don't you take a break?" I knew he was just trying to get rid of me so he could be alone with Ayame. But I didn't press the matter.

"That's sounds great! Thank you Koenma-sama!" I pretended to be happy. They think I love vacations, but in truth I simply loathe them. It gives me time to think about **them**. All those souls that corrupted me in the first place. Breaking me down in small pieces. I broke long ago, maybe a week after I had first receive my, well, **reward.** Though I saw it as a punishment. No one noticed because I hid it from the world. My saddness, fear, misanthropic feelings are all pent up inside me, skillfully sealed beyond the door of my mind. And it was because of them. I had seen it all. Pride, envy, wrath, sloth, greed, gluttony, and lust. I have seen at least one soul that had died from one of these sins. I, myself am dead. I have a human body that can die, but in truth I myself cannot. It is a gift, as well as a curse for being the Deity of Death. To guide lost souls is my one and only purpose. Many say I'm like an angel. An angel of hope and happiness. But in truth... They don't know how wrong they are. "Botan?"

"Hmm?" I lost my train of thought.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Ayame smiled.

"That's the ferry girl we know and love." I mentally frowned. _'That shows how much you know me.'_

"Well, I'm off!" I flew away on my oar. I sat above the palace for a moment. No one may never know me. The true me. For I am the Deity of Death, the Grim Reaper, the Ferrier of Souls.

Am I... Botan.

* * *

A short chapter, I know. I had short of a writer's block P Please tell me if I should continue or not! 


	2. How Well Do You Know Me?

Another short chapter. I'm sorry! I've had such a writer's block and teacher's are swarming me with homework Well, please enjoy.

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho (Darn.)

* * *

Every Rose Has It's Thorns

Chapter Two : How Well Do You Know Me?

_Hiei's POV_

"You seem off today, Onii-san. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yukina-chan." I gave her one of my real smiles, she was the only one could see those. I had been living with her since Genki died and Mukuro kicked me out. Why you ask? Because she fell in love. With me. She knew it would never work out because I was her heir, and plus, I didn't feel the same way. It was fine though, now I could be around the only person I did love. The only person who I would open my kindness and warmth to. "Would you like me to sweep here, too?" She smiled with such tenderness, it didn't even feel like brisk fall.

"Hai. That was be helpful, thank you."

**BAM! RUSTLE, RUSLE! THUMP!** "OWW! BAKA TREE!" More rustling was heard and we sweat dropped. I knew that annoying voice anywhere.

"Botan-chan?" Yukina dropped her broom and went to the source of the noise. I followed her and saw the baka onna on the ground, covered with leaves, dirt, twigs, and small cuts. She showed her simple-minded smile.

"Heh. Hey guys." She struggled to stand up right and brushed herself off with the stupid smile still plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes. Even when she hurt she was a happy-go-luckily baka ferry onna. Or at least she appeared that way... "Koenma-sama gave me the day off and thought I would spend it here!" She smiled to my sister who returned the geasture.

"That's great news! But where's Keiko-chan?"

"She wasn't home. Probably out with Yusuke." She shrugged and fixed her sloppy kimono.

"I see. Will come in!" Yukina happily took her hand and lead her inside. I sighed and began to rake the excess leaves the onna left on the ground. Why did she have to be so freakin' clumsy? Ditsy onna, she was just like the rest of them, which was why I never bother. Even though this ditsy onna was like them, she was different somehow. No one else seemed to notice but me. I could never put my finger on it, even after I tried to read her pathic mind. After finishing I decided to re-enter the temple. Yukina was healing the onna's minor scratches inside.

"Thank you Yukina, but you didn't have to! It's kinda what I get for being clumsy.." She said with pink tints on her cheeks.

"Nonsense Botan-chan! It's no trouble at all."

"Hn. Yukina, the baka onna's right, you shouldn't waste your energy." I snorted. Botan glared daggers at me. Yukina pouted.

"Onii-san, that wasn't very nice." She scolded me.

"Hn." The baka onna grinned triumphantly at me. I scowled at her, she just ignored me and sheepishly yawned.

"Botan-chan if your tired you can sleep in the guest room." Yukina smiled sweetly and the ferry onna accepted her offer. She trotted off and without notice, dropped her mirror communicator on the rug silently. Moronic onna. Yukina went to pick it up, but I got there first.

"I'll do it." She smile thankfully and went to start dinner. I followed the onna down the hallway. I thought she would have been in the room by now, but instead she was standing there, staring outside through the window. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It wasn't the overly-cheerful ferry girl, instead it was a morose deity, all hope drained from her lonely silhouette. She looked as if she had just finished crying from woe, her orbs a dull, rueful lavender. Her face clear of all happiness that she so often had on. It was replaced with such melancholy, it was truely worth the title 'Grim Reaper'. I had never seen her true face, until now. My suspicions were cleared. I backed away slowly, ruffling my clothes a bit. She hastily turned to me, eyes widened with surprise, not even bothering to replace her mask.

"You saw... didn't you?"

* * *

Well hope you liked it! coughREVIEWcough. I'll try to update soon. See ya!  



	3. Infectious Sadness

I didn't get much ideas, so I'm making this up as I go along! This one's a long chapter so don't worry. Enjoy, I hope I didn't kill the story for you!

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Every Rose Has It's Thorns

Chapter Three : Infectious Sadness

_Botan's POV_

Foolish! I was foolish to think I saw safe to muse here. Foolish to think I could slip up and go unnoticed. Especially since Hiei was here. Hiei sometimes gave me the feeling that he knew about my little masquerade. I could only utter these words: "You saw... didn't you?"

"..." He looked away, uncaring, boiling the rage already within me. The only thing he seemed to care about was the fact he was caught.

"Answer me!" I began to show my truer colors.

"Hn. What if I did!" I softened a bit, remembering it was Hiei I was talking to. He now had the power, and I knew my place.

"Please," I couldn't let anyone know. "Please don't tell anyone." I felt sick, begging like a pitiful dog.

"Why? Why would you bother to hide yourself, onna?" I reluctantly answered.

"Because it seemed people liked the happy Botan." Ayame's words buzzed in my head. _'That's the ferry girl we know and love.'_ The truth was they didn't know me, so would still they love me? My thoughts seemed to sadden me more. "So please, don't tell anyone."

_Hiei's POV_

Here she was, the true ferry girl. My interests grew slightly. I never expected her to be like this. In this light, she seemed calm, peaceful, almost. Yet her amethyst irises flared with strong ferociousness. I liked this side of her, I wanted to know more.

"Hn. I don't follow orders from anyone. If I don't feel like telling anyone, then I won't." She took a distressed looked, no doubt her disguised slipped off again. I expected her to cry and run to her room. What I didn't expect was for her to stand there, giving me glares that almost put mine to shame. I could tell she was holding her wrath, further peaking my attraction to the new onna before me. I smirked. "So this is the real Deity of Death. It's true I have seen terrible things, but you..." I cupped her chin, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were wide, indicating she was reminiscing of her shrouded past. Her orbs looked like thin orchid crystals, threating to shatter at moment. "Your eyes tell me you've seen worse..." She soon began to scowl, telling me I hit a prominent cord. Her voice filled with bitter disgust.

"Don't expect me to tell you what they are," Her harshness took me by surprise. "They're so repulsive," She ripped herself from my grip. "I don't even think they should be repeated in words." I grinned. Indeed this side of the onna was very interesting.

"Hn." She turned her face away. "Your pathetic." I, myself turned away, preparing to leave, I finished my game for today.

"If I'm pathetic, what are you?" I paused and turned around, growling.

"What?" My eyes dangerously, shaded a deep, mincing, blood red.

"You hid from Yukina, in shame, stalking her to insure her safety. You think life needs a purpose, but the true purpose of life is to live through it. People who commit suicide are quitters. Quitters who were too weak to face reality. They make me sick.. And..." Her eyes were burning with her fiery wrath, her smirk challenging my patience. I was doing my best not to decapitate her head. To my surprise, she added to my vexation. "And you're worse than them..." That smug look on her face was begging to be wiped away.

"Onna... I suggest you don't question my motives." I growled at her. "Cause when you play with fire," My katana's icy blade pressed against her neck faster than the eye could see. "you get burned." She stood her ground, her eyes still kindling.

"I'm not afraid of a little pain."

_Botan's POV_

I smirked at him as he continued to growled and glared at me.

"Onn-"

"Oni-san... Ah! Botan-chan I thought you were going to bed?" The second Yukina's voice was audible, his katana was back in it's sheath.

"I was, but kinda got lost. Hiei was showing me to my room." Hiei was surprised to see me change so quickly. I've had years of experience. "Isn't that right, Hiei?" I smiled at him like cheery Botan would.

"Hn."

"That was very nice of you Onii-san." Yukina sweetly smiled toward him. "Well dinner will be ready soon." She went on her way and I went on mine, leaving Hiei alone in the dark halls. The night breeze blew softly, soothing me. Maybe I could use a break... A break from myself.

_Normal POV_

Hiei stared at the ceiling, restless, much to his dismay. He walked out his door and traveled around the shadowed temple. He rounded the corner and spotted Botan sitting on the porch. She wore only a long, purple dress shirt the stop at mid thigh and short-shorts. Her cerulean hair poured over her shoulders and her eyes a still lavender. She swung her bare legs in the air, looking only to the night sky. She spoke without turning to him.

"The night sky sure is pretty, ne?" Her voice a bit dreamy, aloof. Hiei didn't respond in words, only nodded once. "The boundless area, so limited, yet so vast. It's an amazing thing really..." Silently, he sat next to her, each of them silent. For the first time that night, they made eye contact, allowing their eyes to communicate in the lieu of words.

"I don't understand-" Hiei finally spoke out. Botan gave a rueful grin and, as if reading his mind, she answered.

"No one can fully understand death." She said plainly, continuing to swing her thin limbs in the air.

"Not even death herself?" He inquired, slightly curious as to what her answer would be.

"..." She looked down to the floor, her irises empty of life and brilliance. Her somber smile panged a type of sentiment within him. It was a feeling that confused him beyond reason. "No... Not even death herself..." Botan's eyes seemed to cry without shedding any tears. Hiei felt the strong urge to give her solace, but fought the odd drive.

_Botan's POV_

Hiei's eyes seemed so familiar. Those deep pools of color bore into my very soul. They said so much, yet showed so little. It wasn't the mincing hue of the irises, it was the aura of them. They indicated trouble and hardship. How did I know? Well, it's within me and... and **her** as well.

_Hiei's POV_

I watched her stare into nothingness. Her face blank and her legs still. Shortly after daydreaming, she glanced up, looking into my eyes once more.

"What?" She didn't answer, her hand moved slowly to my cheek. Her finger tips softly grazed the flesh in one motion. I grabbed her wrist. "Onna." My voice snapped her back to reality. I noticed her orbs flash a light, crystal violet before returning to a lost orchid hue. She pulled her arm away quickly, looking as if I burned her.

"..." She stood and walked away to her room, sliding the door without a word. Her actions only puzzled me more.

_Normal POV_

Botan held back her the tears forming in her eyes. She collapsed onto the bed and shut her eyes...

"..bo...tan...Botan." A woman pet a small cerulean haired girl. "Such a good girl, Botan." She smiled and continued to pet her. A man soon joined her, cooing the little girl's name. Botan began to remember, the thing that complete messed with her mind. The one thing that was probably responsible for her real personality. Footsteps were heard, approaching the group. Another young girl walked in, not much older than the small Botan. Young Botan saw the other girl coming and smiled widely. She tore herself from the woman and man, and headed toward the incoming female, obviously thrilled to see her. The young lady came closer in view, showing some of her features. Her hair was a silky midnight blue, and her eyes a piercing amethyst. She walked through Botan's transparent spirit.

"Ren (1)..."

* * *

(1) Ren means water lily. 

Yeah, I'll just tell you Botan's human's past. And then maybe I'll end it. I'm still open to idea's people! Oh, don't forget to review!


	4. You Love Me, You Destroy Me

Sorry it took so long. I'm running low on ideas and I'm going to move soon. Pressure is not good for my brain. I think I might have killed the good story that got so many good reviews... Please try to enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho (But I'm saving money!)

* * *

Every Rose Has It's Thorns

Chapter Four : You Love Me, You Destroy Me

_Normal POV_

Hiei still laid in his bed, wide awake. Botan's action confused him to the point where he couldn't sleep. This really bothered him, why did he care so much? Was she making him soft? He tossed and turned. Bored once again, he traveled to the ferry girl's room. He didn't know why he came here, nor did he care, he went in without knocking. The room was pretty much empty, only a desk, a closet, and the bed she was sleeping on filled the room. Hiei approached the sleeping ferry girl and found her in a state of distress. Wondering why she was in such a position, he put his hand over her forehead and began to activate his jagan. Her mind was a little difficult to penatrate, but after a while, he got in easily.

He appeared in a regularly style home. Perhaps that of a ningen. There was a ningen woman and a ningen man, both doing normal things. _'Why would the onna be upset about this?' _A girl came down the stairs, phasing right through Hiei.

"Morning mom, morning dad." The girl spoke before taking a piece of toast from the plate and crunching into it.

"Morning Botan-chan." Both her parents replied, happy with her presence.

"Where's aneue(1)?" The girl, Botan, said without much adherence to her parents.

"I'm right here Botan." Another girl came into the picture. Instead of having light cerulean hair, she had midnight blue hair. Though her eyes were the same shade as Botan's, they seemed different. Colder, bolder. Botan smiled widely and greeted her. "Good morning oka-san, otou-san." They nodded to her without much care and she frowned a bit.

"Today's your birthday, isn't it Botan-chan!" The mother exclaimed happily.

"Why yes, it is!" The father answered her. "Come home after school right away so you can have your party." He smiled. Botan smiled back. "You too Ren." Ren didn't show any concern.

"I'm going." Ren took her school bag and left the house without another word.

"Aneue! Wait for me!" Botan ran after her and disappeared from behind the door. Hiei continued to watch, what he figured was, Botan's past without knowing Botan was watching too.

_Botan's POV_

Hiei sat there watching the piece of my times of yore. Though this was only a piece of it, it was important. It was the day of my birth, and also the day of my death. The dream sky became dark, indicating it was nighttime in the fantasy world. I watched without a word. The young Botan happily chatted amongst her friends at the party her parents threw for her. Her sister tapped her on the shoulder, ushering her to follow. Botan listened without question, fully trusting her beloved sibling.

"Aneue, you want to give me my gift?" The ningen Botan asked Ren, happiness dancing in her eyes. They were in a dark room alone. I smiled and remembered why I loved Ren's gifts. They were always surprising and I simply adored them. It didn't matter what she gave me, as long as it came from Ren, I loved it.

"Hai, Botan." She said in a somber way, though she had a smile on. A smile that forever haunted my mind, slowly changing me inside.

"What's wrong, aneue?" Ningen Botan approached Ren and felt her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Happy birthday, Botan." Ningen Botan's eyes went wide. She felt her stomach, the source of the piercing pain. After realizing it was blood on her hand, she collapsed to the ground. I glanced at Hiei, whose were also wide eyed. I watched as Ren went to her side slowly.

"Aneue...?" Botan beamed when catching a glance at her sister's face. "Thank you. I love it..."

"Botan.." Ren's face never faltered.

"I'm glad, that if I die, it's because of Ren! I love you, aneue." Ren also faintly smiled. Her eyes, for the first time, danced with a bit of happiness.

"I love you, too, imouto-chan.." Botan coughed up some blood and felt Ren's face.

"It's so dark, aneue... I can hardly see you..." She shut her eyes and never opened them again. I remembered everything. How much I loved Ren, how much the knife hurt, and how joyful I was because I had made Ren happy. I always loved her, even after she killed me. I loved her more than my parents and maybe even more than myself. But most of all, I loved her eyes. Those striking amethyst orbs that spoke beyond words. I always guessed, in her own way, Ren loved me too. She loved me as much as she hated me, which I thought, was a lot.

_Hiei's POV_

I broke myself from her dream when I realized the onna was there too. I thought ferry girl's weren't allowed to remember their past, so this puzzled me. She woke up and glared at me a bit.

"Who gave you permission to enter my mind?" She asked bitterly.

"Hn. I did." I growled back at her. She softened a bit, and so did I. It was strange how her mood changed, but I, sort of, got used to it.

"So you saw it, huh?" She fiddled with her blanket.

"..."

"I really did adore her..." She said in a sort of dreamy way.

"She murdered you..." The amount of detest in my voice surprised me. She smiled that chilling grin.

"She allowed me to rest." She corrected me and I growled, boiling with rage for some reason.

"You can call it whatever you want, but it will always be murder." I left her room, not wanting to hear her response to my remark. I would always remember her eyes when she spoke about her sister. Those picturesque orchid tinged irises filled with nothing but pure affection. I couldn't help but feel... jealous.

_Botan's POV_

I watched Hiei leave my quarters, not allowing me to comment about what he said to me. I lied back on my bed, my mind tracing back to Ren. I never realized just how... messed up I really was. Nor did I realize how, sad I always was. So lonely, so cold. I thought about Hiei as well. He was right, she did killed me, but I really didn't mind. Like I said before, I loved her. I'm not sure why, it was just like that for as long as I can remember. Even when I ferried her soul. It was one of my first jobs, but I could recall my ningen past when I first became a ferry girl. I flew toward her, recognizing her immediately. By the look on her face, I could tell she recognized me too. But I didn't say a word, I just put on my cheery facade like I did with every other soul. I was happy in death, why couldn't they be? Plus, I think it gave them solace to know death wasn't all sad. She got on my oar and I flew to Reikai. She didn't say anything either, but she was always looking at me with those dazzling, aloof eyes. I dropped her off in front of Enma's office where she would be judge. She bowed a bit and thanked me. I hugged her tightly for the first time.

"Aishiteru, aneue." I whispered in her ear and released her, leaving her in complete shock. Before the doors closed on us, she smiled. Just like the night I died. I beamed to the darkness after thinking about her whimsical smile. It made me wonder if Hiei's smile would be like that too. I heard Yukina shriek and I bolted out of my bed.

"Yukina!" I slammed open her bedroom door, only to be contained by two bulky demons.

"Now, which one is the koorime?" One of them grinned menacingly. I noticed the fear in Yukina's eyes. She and I both knew if they took her, they would do the same thing Tarukane did. I growled at them and mentally thanked Enma for their stupidity.

"I am. Leave Yukina out of this, she's just a ningen!" Yukina stared at me in complete awe. The demons smirked and threw Yukina to the ground both she could tell them the truth. "Hey I said-" A sharp pain throbbed in my cheek.

"Shut up, you'll speak when told too." He growled at me and I glared at him venomously. "Take her to the lair." The other demon grunted and raised his club. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

(1) Aneue is a very respectful way to address your elder sister. 

(Sob) I feel like I killed everything! I'm sorry if you think so too! Please review, and I'm still open for ideas on this fic.


	5. Catch Me When I Fall

Finally got this chapter out! I've had it forever but never got it out because my computer broke AND I just moved. (Sigh) I thank all you wonderful reviewers and appreciate your kind, beautiful reviews. I'll try to update very soon.

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho (sob.. please ignore me and read the story.)

* * *

Every Rose Has It's Thorns

Chapter Five : Catch Me When I Fall

_Normal POV_

Hiei walked back to the familiar temple, completely unaware of the damage done while he was out. Honestly, he hadn't known why he was so angry when he discovered the ferry girl's past. Well, he was probably the first person she's opened up to, showed her real face to, perhaps he should feel honored. He, actually, already felt honored and maybe a little of something else... He shook off the thought, but couldn't rid the feeling within him. He opened the door and spotted his twin sister crying on the couch.

"Yukina? Are you alright?" It wasn't until he stepped into the room that he noticed the conditions of the house.

"Ni-san?" She looked up hopefully, her shiny eyes catching his. "Ni-san! Ttthey t-took her!" The young koorime spoke between sobs and jumped to him, shaking him slightly.

"Who?" He watched her trying to suppress her tears.

"Yukina, I need you to calmly tell me." His voice came in a whisper, silently telling her everything would be alright. She relaxed and took deep gulps of air.

"Two ddemons took Botan away thinking she could produce crystals... They took her away before I could tell them the truth…" Yukina watched her brother's face harden. "I already called Kazuma... Are you alright Ni-san?" Hiei looked up at her familiar, worried expression and shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an unmistakable bellow that came from everyone's lovable oaf. Well everyone but Hiei's.

"MY PRECIOUS SNOW BUNNY? I, KAZUMA KUWABARA, HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU!" He made a dramatic entrance by bursting through the door.

"Kazuma?" Yukina raised from her current position to greet the man who just barged in. His eyes resembled hearts as she came into his view. Hiei's eyebrow twitched and felt sudden motion sickness swell within him.

"Now if only someone useful came."

"What! You wanna say that again hamster legs!" Hiei's eyes narrowed into slits and was about to retort until a calming voice filled the room.

"Gladly."

"Can we save Botan before you kill each other?"

"Hn. On the contrary, kitsune, we both know I'd kill him." The bigger man fumed and lunged at the fire demon. Using his speed, he simply stepped back and extended his foot gracefully, satisfied after hearing a large 'THUMP'.

"Nice one Hiei!" The raven haired delinquent snickered from the doorway. Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Would you just use your stupid communicator to contact Koenma." It surprisingly came out as more of a demand than a question. He had also tried to make it sound as calming as possible, but no one was convinced. Yusuke fumbled with the contents of his pocket, taking out a small mirror compact while muttering.

"Geez, who put a bee in your undies?" Hiei growled inwardly. How he was surrounded by fools like them, he would never know. Yusuke flipped open the little device and a chibi face appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hello, Yusuke. I didn't give you a mission so-"

"Cut the chit chat pacifier face, Botan's been kidnapped." That got the toddler's attention as he sat up from his large chair.

"WHAT! Well can you describe her captors?" He listened cautiously.

"…"

"Well?"

"You see, I don't know what they look like!" Koenma did a face fault and fell over at his spirit detective's stupidity.

"Now they're a dead give away!"

"There were two big demons. One had yellow ruffled hair and small, black beadlike eyes. He also had a very spiky tail and red skin. The other had similar red skin, but no tail. Instead he had a beak like a bird with only one blue eye. His hair color was blue if I remember correctly…" Yukina's soft spoken tone informed Koenma. He nodded and began to search through his criminal files.

"Do you know why she was taken?" He inquired without looking at the screen.

"They have mistaken her for me and believe she is a koorime." She said, guilt and sadness present in her quiet voice.

"If they find out she can't produce a hiruiseki, they'll kill her!" Koenma spoke his thoughts while shuffling through papers. Hiei, completely fed up and most certainly not in the mood for his slow pace, clutched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Well, Hurry. Up. Then." The venom laced in his words and his icy eyes signaled a silent threat. They demi-god panicked, speeding his pace ten fold. Everyone in the room stared at Hiei in shock, but wisely kept their mouths shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and started to take in her surroundings. She glanced around what appeared to be an old, rundown warehouse. She rubbed the back of her head, just over where she got hit. She pouted when she felt a bump. _'That's gonna be there for a while. Stupid bastards..' _She stood up and looked around the cage she was placed in. The bars of the cage was covered with ice demon wards. The door busted open, creating an echoing sound in the nearly empty room. The two demons approached her, each carrying a weapon at their side. As they came closer, they split apart, revealing a much small demon behind them. Though he looked weaker than both of them, it was obvious he was the master mind of the gang.

"Well, it appears you're awake." He smirked malevolently. "Be a good little girl and cry for us, won't you?" Botan glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't waste my time on," She looked over his hidious, sad excuse of a face and body. She felt like gagging. "**lesser** youkai." She tried to put it as kind as possible, but at the same time, mean. He sneered at her.

"I would hate to ruin such a pretty face, but I will if I must." He snapped his fingers and the demons opened her cage. They lifted her off her feet and brought her over to the lesser demon. He pulled out a switch knife and clicked it open, showing it's shiny blade. He painfully ran it across her cheek, letting the blood stain the metal. When Botan didn't show a trance of pain, the demon growled in anger. He made a few slashs all over her body; her thighs, her arms, and on her shoulders. She watched him as he did this, not a trance of emotion on her elegantly pale face. The demon took on a frusated look and put away the knife, seeing it had no effect whatsoever. Instead, he revealed a long, leather whip and snapped his thin fingers. The each bulky youkai held one of Botan's skinny arms, holding her out as a target for their boss. He smirked at her and she just stared at him, not intimidated by his flashy toy. He cracked the whip, striking her on her thigh. The deep crimson liquid stained her pale skin, she had still yet to make a noise.

"_Why_ won't _you_ _cry_!" With each emphasis of a word, he would attack Botan with his weapon. He sliced her flesh, making more life fluid drip down her limbs. Botan smirked. The demon cracked the whip again, this time it grazed her temple. She let out a bored sigh. She licked the red liquid on the corner, allowing her tongue to taste the coppery substance.

"Please, if you're going to torture me, just don't speak. The sound of your voice hurts **much** more than that pitiful whip." She mentally thanked Hiei for that one.

"You bi-" The opposing demon lifted his whip for another attack. He stopped in mid-air when sudden bangs were heard below them.

"What was that?" The two youkai hold Botan up, dropped her on her rear. She cursed at them while she watched them disappeared behind the metal door. She got up, rubbed her sore bottom, and searched around for an exit. She found a reachable window and tore off the useless wards plastered to it. She gritted her teeth finding out that bars prevented her from her freedom. She went to the door and pushed as hard as she could. The lead-like doors creaked open a bit, just wide enough for her to squeeze through. She wiped the sweat from her forehead before venturing into the halls. She turned a corner and spotted a pair of demons, each no larger than her. They spotted her and grinned thinking she was an easy target, and she smirked also. Botan ran down the hall, allowing the puny demons to follow her. She turned, materialized her metal bat, and got into position. One ran up to her stupidly and she easily spun and smacked him on his head, positive she damaged his skull. She kicked his body aside and tauntingly motioned the other with her finger. He growled and advanced on her with his club, but was cut into multiple pieces before reaching her.

"I had him Hiei." Botan growled as her trusty bat vanished.

"Hn." He re-sheathed his blade. He looked at her badgered body and fought the urge to go on a bloody massacre. Instead, he mentally counted to ten and motioned her to follow him with his hand. She sighed, but followed him nonetheless.

"I didn't need you to save me." He ignored her comment, still fuming from the fact they injured her, and still led her to the others. She shrugged and followed him. Botan heard a low grumble from Hiei, something about slow baka ferry onnas, and he attempted to pick her up. This was where she drew the line, she batted his hands away.

"I'm fully capable of walking, I'm not just some useless danzel waiting to be saved." She grunted and Hiei finally snapped from his built up anger.

"Onna, you're more like that than you know!" He shouted at her, actually making her shutter away. Taking advantage of her useless state, her scooped her up in his arms and ran to the rest of the Reikai Tantei. Since the halls were empty, he knew all the demons were eliminated by the others. After a while, and after Botan stopped kicking, he found the rest of the group.

"Hiei!" Yusuke and the others were waiting at the bottom of the warehouse. "What took you so long?" He playfully slapped him on the back. Hiei shot him a look telling him to back off, which, of course, the reckless detective ignored.

"Why are you holding Botan?" Kuwabara pointed to the balled up girl in his arms. She was obviously scowling at something, and Hiei was certain she was faintly cursing at him.

"Because he's cold-hearted, son of a-!" Hiei pushed her face into his chest, silencing her. Botan frantically tried to push him away, mumbling something inconceivable. He pretended he didn't hear her.

"For reasons far beyond your comprehension." Kuwabara fumed and the gang sweat dropped. Ignoring him, Hiei stepped into the just made portal.

_Botan's POV_

Hiei carried me to Genki's temple without a word. I was showered with hugs and people asking if I was alright. Yukina was beginning to heal my wounds when I began to drift off in thought. Hiei's words. It was the first time I finally realized I was so helpless. Like a broken porcelain doll. It was also the first time I saw Hiei **really** angry at me, and I still didn't know what he was mad about. I've seen him angry before, but I never dreamed of those firey crimson orbs to be directed to me. It made me... sad. I haven't felt like that in a long, long time. She finished rather quickly and broke my moment of musing. I smiled and thanked her, noticing she was tired after using so much of her energy. I took a peek at the quiet fire demon. I noticed his piercing gaze affixed on me and I surprised myself by blushing a bit. Luckily, Yukina had fallen asleep and Hiei, tearing his stare away from me, went to put her in bed. While he was gone, I went up to my room on my own, not wanting to have contact with the koorime. I hated the way he made me feel, so vulnerable, so weak. It was only with him that I felt I need to be rescued. When I saw his black clad figure opened my door, I grimaced. He took a seat next to my bed, much to my dismay.

"Onna." I didn't respond and kept my mouth shut. "About what I said in the warehouse..." He paused and I thought he was apologizing, which was very unlike him. Instead his eyes turned hard. "I meant it." I snapped my eyes wide.

"Are you saying I need to be saved?"

"Yes." His firm voice bore into me. Then I faintly heard him mumble. "In so many ways." My eyes slightly widened.

"..." My mouth moved, but my voice refused to speak up. I gazed at his eyes. The look on his face dared me to lie.

"Exactly how do you feel right now?" I gulped. I didn't know why, I just did. Just be reminded about the searing pain in my heart sent my pupils dilating and my mind screaming for help. I felt the burning sensation in my throat and the swelling fluid collecting in my eyes, but I stubbornly refused to let them pour.

"It's fine..." I forced a swallow, allowing the sound of my voice to be audible. I unconsciously hugged myself for reassurance. I bit my bottom lip so hard, I just realized the taste of blood in my mouth. I used my shirt sleeve to soak up the incoming liquid. I never realized that my voice had decided to show up. "Is it healthy to know more than over a million deaths? Is it right to have seen them die before your very eyes?"

"Is it alright to bear it so no one else has to go through with it?" My eyes, if possible, widened even more.

"How-"

"Onna, though I never really paid attention to you, I always knew, by nature, you were a compassionate being." I blinked twice to register what he was saying. I chuckled a bit after.

"I never could get anything by you huh?" I let out a small, sigh and he leered at me.

"No one else could or can ever take it. So if I just went on like this, no one else would have to suffer." I kept my tone calm, perhaps too calm by the looks on Hiei's face. I started again, more blandly this time. "It's my responsibility to take it, so it's alright. I'm just glad people welcomed happy Botan so I never have to be afraid of being alone-"

"You're wrong." His eyes gnaw their way into mine. The menacing crimson color never faltering for a minute. It was such an alluring hue of ruby red, it was impossible not to get lost in the tinge of color. Eyes were said to be windows to the soul. If true, then Hiei must have the most divine soul in the three worlds.

"Na.. nani?" I flustered out and I tried to look away from his hypnotic irises.

"It's not your responsibility, it never was. They gave it to you and you took it without a word. You've always been alone, wither you liked it or not. So be yourself, frown if you want, laugh if you want, cry if you want." I felt the intensity of his stare fall off me and to the starry sky outside. He shut his eyes. "Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, Yusuke's onna, the oaf's sister, and the ape himself. They all care, and they'll understand." For a second, I forgot I was talking to Hiei. The advice he had given me seemed almost, kind. No, completely and utterly caring. I never realized how much he had changed over the course of time. I licked my dry lips and spoke with a perched throat. I could feel anxiety, maybe even hope, pound in my once dead chest.

"... Even you?" His eyes widened a bit before they slowly shifted, once again catching me in the depth of his glance.

"Hai." I smiled and couldn't help but let the hot, steamy liquid roll down my cheeks. I touched them in sheer shock and chuckled at the irony.

"Its funny... It seems that when you're crying, that's when you smile the most..." And as each tear fell, the more relief swept through my body. I threw myself to him, hugging his unhumanly, warm body to my own. I cried into his shoulder, feeling the odd, soothing aura that Hiei seldomly held. He didn't mind the salty liquid staining his cloak and he didn't mind my soft weeps or my choked sobs. I was grateful that this wasn't some dream my vile mind concocted. As the tears slowed and time ticked on, I yawned. A wave of exhaustion, along with a wave of ease, swept over me, taking me completely by surprise. I didn't even feel myself lowered to the bed until I felt the soft material of the sheets against my cheek. I saw Hiei pulling the comforter over my tired body and I strained to moved my mouth. "Thank you..."

* * *

(A/N) I hope you all enjoyed that. I think I put Hiei out of character in some places, so sorry if you felt that. I would really like it if you review and told me your thoughts. I've looked at the number of hits for this story and looked at the number of reviews. I mean come on! Is it really that bad? Well maybe... Anyway, thanks again for reading and thanks to those who reviewed!  



	6. I Don't Wanna Be Broken Anymore

Wow, your reviews are so nice, they make me blush a bit Thanks for being so supportive of me and my story, I really love you reviewers! Cause I like you people so much, here's another chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Every Rose Has Its Thorns

Chapter Six : I Don't Wanna Be Broken Anymore

_Botan's POV_

I opened my eyes. They were puffy and sore from weeping, but, it felt good. I swung my legs out of the bed, a feel of renewal upon my shoulders. I felt free. I stretched and yawned widely, making my way to the kitchen.

"Hello Botan-chan. Feeling better?" Yukina happily greeted me, looking rejuvenated as well.

"I'm fine." I glanced around and maintained my cool composure. "Where's Hiei?"

"He was called off for business." She replied without looking at me, still chopping scallions for the miso soup.

"What kind of business?"

"I don't know."

"I see." I smiled toward her and went to prepare for my ferrying job when Yukina's voice stopped me.

"You know Botan-chan, you look very well today." She smiled brilliantly, and I slowly returned the gesture. After finishing up in the bathroom, I slipped on a kimono, took out my oar and boarded it, taking off through the window.

_Normal POV_

Botan entered the oh-too-familiar office of the demi-god. He was chatting with Ayame and his assistant orge, Jorge, and didn't notice her silently open the door. She coughed to gain their attention.

"May I have the Book of Enma Koenma-sama?" They all stared oddly at the non-cheery Botan. Her mouth, not in the smile she so often had on, was pursed in a thin line. He nodded pointing to the small black book lying on his desk. Botan picked it up without another word and skimmed the pages with her eyes.

"Um.. Botan? Are you feeling alright?" Ayame asked and the two others nodded from behind. Botan mentally smirked and shut the book.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, we aren't you smiling?" She sheepishly shrugged to them.

"I guess I don't feel like it today..." They exchanged confused glances.

"Maybe you should take another day off Botan..." Koenma waved at her while she tilted her head in question.

"If you say so Koenma-sama." She threw the book back on his desk and before exiting, she turned to them, showing a smile. They all were left speechless, the lingering gesture still warming them even after her departure. Botan flew on her oar toward the high school of the infamous spirit detective. She spotted the chestnut haired girl that she was searching for, happily on her way home. She swooped down beside her.

"Oh, hello Botan-chan!"

"Hello Keiko-chan." Botan spoke calmly with a content look on her face. Keiko, surprised to see her not so over-cheery, asked her if she would like to go out for a drink and Botan joyfully agreed.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee would be perfect." Keiko nodded, ordering one for herself as well. Everyone in the cafe was staring at Botan. It was a rare site to see in mordern times; a blue haired girl adorned in a traditional kimono. Botan ignored their glances, silently adding cream and sugar to her drink. Keiko was quiet also, watching her friend sitting as poised as a porclein doll.

"Is something wrong?" Botan asked, noticing her gaze upon her.

"Nnno! It's really nothing. It's just odd to see you, not so..." Her finger tracing brim of the ceramic cup as she searched for words.

"Over optimistic?" Botan finished for her chuckling when she nodded quickly. Her face saddened a bit in realization. Tentativly, she asked her question. "Is there something wrong with the way I am now?" Keiko shook her head so quickly, Botan feared she might snap her neck.

"No!" Keiko gazed at the rim of her cup and the brown liquid inside. "It's nice to see you like this. I finally feel like your not hiding anything anymore..." Botan was surprised at first when Keiko calmly smiled, then felt a small swirl of ease and happiness. A smile reached her lips and she beamed brightly with her best friend.

"It's nice to be like this."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei sighed as he continued to rake the leftover fallen leaves. He had made a neat pile in the corner of the yard and put his rake down, feeling satisfied with the condition of the area. He caught a glimpse of russet of the corner of his eye. The fallen leaf caught on fire and was ashes before hitting the ground.

"I thought Yukina told you not to burn the leaves." Hiei smirked, recognizing the voice automatically. He glanced up at the floating ferry girl, comfortably seated on her oar. He noticed her outfit; a black kimono decorated with white water lilies, and grinned wider. He shrugged in response to her comment.

"Yukina's not here right now anyway. I'll tell her you came by. She's out with-" He cringed and dug his nails into the palm of his hand. "-the oaf." He spat out with disgust as if it was poison in his mouth. Botan tried to stifle her giggles, making him huffed at her. "I don't see what's so funny onna."

"It's nothing," She wiped a little tear in her eye. "You were just so cute." Botan said coyly, waiting for a response from the koorime. He turned his face away from her, so she couldn't see if he was blushing or not. She flashed a triumphant smirk."Well I didn't come to see Yukina." He responded with a questioning gaze. "I came to see you." She smiled causing him stare at her even more.

"Hn...?"

"... How about some sweet snow?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in the park, each with an ice cream cone in their hand. People stared and wondered why they would be eating the frozen treat when it was nearly the end of fall. They shivered thinking about it's chilliness. Hiei licked his strawberry flavored treat, Botan watched him savor the sugary dessert. She didn't start her own vanilla delicacy until he was half way done with his. She watched him innocently lick his fingers like a child.

"I just want to say thanks." She broke the long silence. "I didn't get a chance this to morning or last night." Hiei's ruby orbs trailed to her.

"Hn. I was just speaking my mind." He bluntly replied.

"Well, whatever it was, it helped. It helped a lot."

"Hn."

"I just want to know what happened this morning."

"... Mukuro's sick." He said maybe a bit too carelessly and watched her frown.

"Is she alright?"

"While I was gone, some bastard shot a poison dart at her. Because she was careless, the poison is taking over her body." Hiei faced upward to the cloudy sky.

"Will she live?" He looked at her eyes, each sparkling with concern.

"Hai. They poison's strong enough to get her sick, but too weak to kill her. But she's vulnerable right now and-"

"You're her heir and you're the only one she trusts." She had pieced it together. He didn't respond, nor did he look back at her. "That's why, they wanted you back."

"... Hai." She bit her bottom lip and did her best to disguse the grief in her tone.

"How long?" Her voice cracked, but he acted as if he didn't notice.

"I don't know." She glanced at her half eaten ice cream melting in her hands. She could feel the sticky substance slip through her fingers to the bottom of the cone. She was surprised she hadn't dropped the blasted thing, but right now, it was the least of her concern.

"I see..." Her bangs shadowed her eyes. "So you're leaving now, ne?" She inquiried, the obvious sorrow weaved into her words.

"Most likely." Botan watched his eyes slowly trace to her's.

"So am I the last one you're saying bye too? Or have-"

"Hai. I told everyone this afternoon."

"Ah..." He stood up.

"You should get going too... It's getting cold." He took two steps before he felt a tug at his cloak. He turned around to see Botan, her eyes staring blankly at his back. He could also see the tears gathering at the bottom of her eyes. She snapped back into reality.

"G-gomen..." She released him. "Y-you should go... Mukuro needs you." She wiped the small water droplets in her eyes secretively. Botan glanced upward and was met by Hiei's calm face. Her eyes swelled to the point where she thought they would explode. She lifted her hand, attempting to gently cup his cheek, but before she made contact with his flesh, she retreated away. She felt the warmth of his body pressing against her's making the fall chill vanish. She could smell the strong scent of sandalwood on him, not overpowering, but enough to keep her there, breathing the intoxicating aroma. He pulled back to face her fully and she gazed at his whimsical smile. A smile that would put Ren's to shame. Botan grinned widely and shut her eyes, hoping the mental image would be engraved in her mind. He moved closer to her, slowing shutting the distance between them. He was so close, she could feel his breath upon her lips. It lingered there for a moment, teasing her a bit, and moved to her forehead. She felt his lips on her cool skin and couldn't help but feel disappointment. A part of her knew that if he had kissed her, it would have been harder for him to leave, and yet... She opened her eyes to see the empty air. She stared at the unoccupied space, the tears finally slipping down her pale cheeks.

"... You're a real jerk you know that." She curled into a ball on the park bench. And, not caring if anyone saw, she cried silently with a faint smile on her face. "But you're my jerk."

* * *

(A/N)Well that's it! ORO? (Dodges knife) I was kidding! Geez. You would kill me and I wouldn't be able to finish the story. So be patient and please wait for the epilouge! In the mean time, it wouldn't hurt if you reviewed!  



	7. Epilogue : As The Snow Falls

Hello everyone. I knows it's been about a month, so here's the last chapter of Every Rose Has Its Thorns. Thanks for waiting patiently for it and for not flaming me! Last time I checked I had about 80 reviews, so I'm grateful for that! (But it doesn't mean I wouldn't like more...) Anyhoo, I hope you like the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Boo hoo.)

Every Rose Has Its Thorns

* * *

Chapter Seven : Epilogue: As The Snow Falls... 

_

* * *

Normal POV_

_Five years later..._

She exhaled, her warm breath creating a cloud in the brisk air. She gazed at the gray sky and held out her hand to catch the small flake snow. It melted and vanished after landing on her warm skin. She snuggled deeper into her scarf which was not doing well against the cold. She blew her steaming Styrofoam cup, checking if it was cool enough for her to drink without burning her tongue.

She noticed another white speck drop from the heavens above, she sighed creating another fog of air. It was only late autumn and already it was snowing. She hadn't recalled it being so cold last year, or the year before that. But it didn't matter how cold it got, she would also sit here, on this day. Why did she freeze her butt off on this day? She really didn't know. All she knew was that today was special. So special, each year she would venture out into the cold and sit on the park bench until late at night.

She checked her scalding coffee once more and deemed it safe to consume. She rose the cup delicately to her lips and tipped it gently until she felt the strong coffee taste entering her mouth. She licked her pink lips for any remnants of the flavor leftover from her tasty beverage. She gazed upward, through the falling snow, at the black silhouette standing a few feet away from her. She felt the cup slip out of her hands, but didn't even acknowledge it falling to the ground. The brown liquid stained the newly powdered ground.

"... Hiei?" The figure was fully visible now, his spikey raven hair and glowing crimson eyes was all she took in.

"Onna." The sound of his voice was something almost foreign to her, so deep and rich, but she never forgot that sweet, melodiuous sound. His planted feet barely crushing the snow, his breath creating small puffs of fog into the air, his captiving eyes that left her breathless...

"... Is it really you? Y-you really came back." She couldn't hide the shock in her voice, nor could she conceal the happiness. All she could do was daintily cover her gaped mouth with her hand. His hard demeanor softened as he gazed into her amethyst orbs.

"Hai."

"What happened? Is Mukuro alright?"

_Flashback_

"Hiei?"

"Mukuro." He pulled one of the big curtains away, showering light into the poorly lit room. Mukuro winced at the sudden change of lighting. "Lie down onna... You're still not well."

"I'm fine. I need to telll-"

"Not many humans ventured into Makai, but we caught them all like usual. Basically uneventful." He went to the other curtain, speaking of his daily report to her like he had always done before.

"That's good, now I-"

"And we found the rogue demons that planned to sneak into Ningenkai. The master minds have been taken to prison cells." Mukuro's good eye twitched and she glared at the form walking around opening the multiple number of wine colored curtains. Almost annoyed, she tried to continue.

"Great, I-"

"And-"

"Hiei!" He stopped for a moment, shortly glancing back at her over his shoulder.

"Hai?" She growled, but calmly began.

"I'm not really sick. And I haven't been for a year now." Her eye was shut, awaiting for a harsh reply.

"... I know." It snapped back open quickly.

"Nani?" He sighed, he really hated repeating himself.

"I know. Those doctors told me after that check up a year ago. You think I don't know what goes on around here baka onna?" He opened the last curtain and the room was full of bright sunlight. Mukuro stared at him for a few seconds, and finally she smiled.

"No, I never thought that for a second."

"Good." He said and tied the last drape so it would stay in place. Then he looked out the glass window, touching it with one unshielded hand. It was cold, he wondered if it was like that where she was.

"Why didn't you leave a year ago?"

"... I know you'd never keep me here without a good reason." She was shocked, then again, Hiei would always be Hiei. Perhaps that was a bad thing? She laughed at the thought.

"You know me too well Hiei." She finally answered and he scoffed, stuffing his now chilled hands in his pockets.

"Hn. Maybe a bit too well." She chuckled and the room was filled with a small silence.

"So are you just going to stand there?" He glanced at her with a questioning look on his face. "I can't keep you any longer. Go. You're becoming an eyesore." He smirked and undid the hinge on the gigantic window. A wind of cold air blew into the room, changing the temperature dramatically. He placed a foot on the window sill, prepared to leap out. "... Hiei?"

"What?"

"I'm only going to say this once so you'd better be listening... thank you." He was, for once, at lost for words. And quietly, in an almost hushed tone, he replied.

"Hn."

_End Flashback_

"... Nothing." He shrugged. "As for Mukuro, she's fine." Botan let out a small sigh of relief. "Were you worried?" He cocked a brow and she glared at the smug look on his face.

"About Mukuro, yes. You could have died for all I care." She absently waved her hand at him.

"Hn." She smirked at his response. "What happened here?" He took a breath of clean Ningenkai air for the first time in five years. So pure compared to the polluted atmosphere of Makai.

"Nothing, nothing, Kurama just asked me to marry him (1), that's all." They exchanged wry glances, each pair of enticing eyes searching the other.

"I guess I have to kill Kurama then." He said so aloofly that you'd think he was talking about the weather. Botan narrowed her eyes to give him a skeptical look. After no hint of withdrawl, she asked in a bit of worry.

"You wouldn't really kill him, would you?"

"You wouldn't really marry him, would you?" She couldn't suppress small giggles that slipped out of her lips.

"Maybe."

"Then maybe I have to kill him."

"And why is that?" He grinned egoistically and somewhat proudly, like he had won the Ankoku Bujutsukai single-handedly.

"Because you're mine." To her amazement, there was no sarcasm, nor was there any hint of cruel teasing. That sort of made her blush.

"Are you placing a label on me?"

"Maybe." She felt like smacking him on the head for his impudence.

"I'm not some tub of sweet snow you know."

"I know. You're my onna."

"You're so stubborn."

"You're pretty stubborn yourself."

"Hmph." She gave up. This fire demon was too... could she describe him as jerkish? No? Then he was perhaps too perplexing. Yeah, that was the perfect word. She felt a shiver ran through her body. He raised a brow at her after seeing her body shake a bit. She chuckled at his expression while rubbing her shoulders for warmth. "Was it this cold five years ago?" Botan felt strong arms wrap around her lithe form. Her heart pounded at such closeness to the fire demon and she flushed involuntarily.

"Iie." His breath tickled her ear and she melted into him. After he pulled back, she stared into his eyes, forgetting the cold, out-of-season breezes and the falling snow. He grabbed her chin, pulling her closer. "Botan."

"Hiei." She felt his lips upon hers and she smiled. It was a small chaste kiss, lingering for an intoxicating moment of time. When they pulled back, she took the opportunity to bury her face in his neck. She smelt the same tantalizing scent she had five years ago. They stood like that for a few moments in the numbing chilliness. "Ne, Hiei?"

"Hai?"

"How long are you going to hold me?" She sweat dropped. The wintry temperature becoming more appearent to her. Though she enjoyed his company, but man was she freezing! He didn't answer and she thought maybe he too was noticing the arctic chill.

"... Not long." She only felt him pull her closer. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. The silky strings danced across his face and the wonderous smell of apple blossoms was all that registered in his mind. She, also lost in his aroma, had almost forgotten to answer, stuttering out a small incoherent response.

"A-and how long is that exactly?"

"... Just forever." Botan couldn't help but smile. She wanted to pull back to see if he was blushing or not, but decided against it. Instead, while trying to steal his warmth, she spoke as passively and sincerely as she could, the smile not yet faded from her features.

"Hai, hai. Forever..."

-Owari-

(1) I'm just telling you, she was joking about Kurama asking to marry her. Ok? Good.

(A/N) Its finally done! Thank you all you beautiful reviews who've read my story! I could have never done it without you guys! I hope you like this epilogue, cause I'm a little embarrassed... Fluff all the way... I just wish I could have made it longer, you know? Please review because it would mean a lot to me!  
Special shout outs to BloodeyRose, Mihoshi05, KitsuneKMC, YamiHaruko, DarkHuntress1265, BlueFireIce, Vindiya, Miss Kyoshi, Jessica, Alangriel, Robin Autumn, Girl from the Ashes, Scarlet Amaranth, Red Kitsune Flames, Tsuki Koorime, Ryukotsusei, Caecuslupa, death to the shadow, Reni-Chan, Soxp, kaikira, H/B always, Kate326,Asanisan, heartluv, Crystal Koneko, Thorn Willowfly, YamiHaruko, kahel09, HakushoRurouni, La Editor, Kelsey R Hill, hieifan, Living Dying Light, DudettRin101, soulanubious, XxDyingxCryxX, Silverchild of the winds, Chaoskiller, Hiei's lil Angel, Hiei'sAngel101 , gab, arena, Mr. Bunny-chan-san, and reincarnatedcrazybutterfly.

Really hope I didn't miss anyone! Thanks again and definitely look out for another one of my stories!


End file.
